Throat Full Of Glass
by ThatIsNotAFetish
Summary: Summery: Raevynn [Raven] Only wanted to escape it all, abusive father, drunk mother.. To get away, he runs away to a carnival, which happens to be disrupted by demons.. He gets dragged into limbo without realizing it and all hell breaks lose. Thank goodness a certain halfbreed with a trashy mouth is there to save him.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: Raevynn [Raven] Only wanted to escape it all, abusive father, drunk mother.. To get away, he runs away to a carnival, which happens to be disrupted by demons.. He gets dragged into limbo without realizing it and all hell breaks lose. Thank goodness a certain halfbreed with a trashy mouth is there to save him.**

**(WARNINGS: This fiction has: cursing, violence, gore, possible matrue content, yaoi, and maybe on the morbid side, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)**

**RATED: M (For Language and graphic violence.)**

**PAIRINGS: Dante x Raevynn**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Raevynn is my own character. I created him a while back when I was little. He was a hoot and a howl creating. He is an eighteen year old metal head who's mouth makes up for his size [He has a smartass mouth on him.]**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Devil May Cry.. The characters [Accept Raevynn and his family] aren't mine. This is PURELY fan made.**

**DEDICATION: This is for "Kikiyo Hatake" **

* * *

**Chapter 1; (Now I'm Blind I Can Open My Eyes.)**

_"Nothing left to break My life is in a thousand pieces, million reasons..Why should I keep myself away? Hard to define.. It always is.. It's hard to scream with the throat full of glass.."_

_~combichrist_

* * *

The screaming was coursing through the walls, reaching up the stairs and curling towards his door. The words held a scythe in clammy hands.. They spelled disaster..

BITCH

WHORE

ASSHOLE

The list was endless... Raevynn was throwing what his hands could reach first into his faded Jack Skellington backpack.. His parents' fighting was never a good sign. His mother was drunk and father high on god knows what and tonight..

Tonight he'd run..

He didn't know where but his first bet was that fuckin' eyesore across the street where the large faris wheel stood on a proud pedistool. Anything was better than this.. Anywhere was better than here.. Across his bed where the tiny T.V stood on his dresser, a man on the news spoke, but Raevynn had half of his mind on the half baked words.

_"The Order.. The worst of them.. Is Dante.. Dante is a threat to mankind and needs to be put down like a dog.." _

Raevynn snorted at the retort, sliding his sketchbook into the mouth of his backpack with the rest of his contents.. Which were:

Bottle Of Water

Chips (Funions)

Gummies

Boomerang (He Had Sharpened the edges like blades)

Cellphone (No Service)

Ipod (300 Songs; Metal)

His whole life in a small black pouch.. With this and determination.. And thirty dollars, he expected to runaway.. Okay, so his confidence was fading at this point, but when he heard his mother's body drop from downstairs after a slug to the face, Raevynn knew he had to act fast.. His father's heavy footfalls were clambering up the stairs.

_"Dante is extremely armed.. And dangerous.. Lethal at be-.."_

"Raevynn, get your ASS down here and take out the fucking garbage before I splatter your face all over the walls!" His father's voice boomed and shook Raevynn to the core. He swong his backpack over the small of his shoulder and started for his window. Throwing it open in haste.

"I SAID NOW, RAEVYNN!" The man kicked open the door. Heavy setted and eyes bloodshot with anger upon seeing Raevynn's room empty and window wide open. The T.V on the desk continued to present an image of Dante, smirking and flashing the inappropaite finger towards the camera.

_"If you see this youth.. Approach with caution.. Contact the local authorities immedantly! He is a **terrorist**.."_

* * *

Raevynn's walk was staggered and paced as he bounded across the street, pushing into people and staggering against dazed walkers. He ran into a very large man, drinking a green energy drink next to a billboard that had addvertized it. Little Raevynn had bounced off the man's hefty stomach and tripped against the pole that held the addvertizment up.

"Watch where you're going, little prick!" The man bellowed. And for a split moment, Raevynn thought he was about to get slugged. But the man clambered ahead. There was something off about this city.. Ever since this man by the name of Mundus has been buying up propperties the city had gone to hell.. People were more distant and melted.. Not right in the head.. And this masked dude on the net has been spouting out on and on about "The Order" And politics.. Raevynn hated politics..

Something definatly wasn't right..

Raevynn pulled his head back to get a better view of the sign. The poster had a green background to it, and a toned, fit, shirtless man with his head thrown back, drinking from the energy drink can. Something in Raevynn's vision got fuzzy after that.. The man flickered, showing an image of an obeased man before flashing back to the super model. The sudden trick of the eye startled Raevynn, he rubbed his grey eyes to make sure he saw that right..

Nothing..

With a shrug, the teen started down the sidewalk, staring at the large faris wheel in sight.. His destination.

**I know, I always start out the chapters short, sorry about that. I like to set the mood. But don't worry, I'm making it my personal goal to make the next chapter long and interduce who you actually came to read this for- DANTE! I plan to have the next chapter up realllllyyyyy soon, you know me; active updater here..!**

**- Mr. Krow**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo, finally got around to another chapter. Not sure where I am going with this story. Advice will be acceptable. I got a lot on my plate as far as schooling and studying goes. xD;;**

* * *

Chapter 2 [Knife In The Chest]

_"No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave..No matter how many breaths that you took you still couldn't breathe..No matter how many nights that you'd lie wide awake to the sound of the poison rain_

_Where did you go_

_Where did you go_

_Where did you go..? _

_Tell me would you kill to save a life..?"_

_~30 seconds to mars_

* * *

That slow zombie stagger, walk of the lifeless, nameless faces.. All was so unclear.. Like trapped in a poision haze. Raevynn kept his footsteps in time with the others that surrounded him. His black and red streaked hair stood out harshly against his paper pale skin. Head ancored to keep his eyes down.

Don't look.. Don't see.

His own personal advice. This city was hell.. Flickering multicolored lights lit his path as he looked up towards the large faris wheel. Something threw him off balance. Was it the wind? Turning a full circle, Raevynn swallowed a brittle yell as a low wet growl writtled his surroundings. The ticket taker looked up, with eyes goudged out and weeping blood down the bases of his cheeks. His expression was blank.. Vague.. The people around him seemed to flicker in and out of view, lifeless shadows marching like toy soldiers. Things looked red..So red.. As if being submerdged in red liquid.. Blood..

Raevynn opened his mouth to scream, but his voice was lost in a piercing echo. He stumbled forward, body suddently felt heavy.. Clawed appendages shot up from the ground, gripped his legs and arms, tearing at his clothes.. He was going to die..

Another daymare..

Another scare..

Raevynn had trips like this ever since he could remember.. But this one felt so real... Raevynn collapsed with a heavy thud. The claws piercing into his flesh he tried screaming again. But his vision wavered.. Darkened around the edges.. The last thing he saw were a pair of boots walking towards him before he was pulled into complete darkness.

* * *

For aslong as he could remember, Dante has been this lone wolf as he put it. Work alone, don't play nice with others- that type of guy. A lot has changed since he's joined the order.. Met his long lost twin brother, discovered his heritage and found out he had an evil uncle who wants nothing more but to fiest upon his beating heart.. Good times, good times. But, bottom line is, he's seen a lot of shit in his time. A lot of shit he didn't believe. He'd run a mentality check:

Drunk? Nope..

High? Nah.. not yet anyway..

Fucking Insane?! Maybe..

When all is checked off, he'd analyze the problem again, and deal with it in his own... Dante way. As far as he's concerned, what's another knife to the chest?

Digression in order, he's seen a lot of shit.. But a human being dragged into limbo? That is a first.. Almost, if you counted Kat, but she saw things, like ghosts and shit.. Did this apply too? It was in limbo he saw a boy who looked seventeen, eighteen.. Kicking and screaming being torn apart by demons. Usually humans aren't sent to limbo alive.. But as Dante lifted the other teen up in his arms, he was warm, not cold..

Alive..

What else could he do? He carried the guy to The Order, maybe they could make sense of this all.. And that was when Vergil studied the teen splayed over the couch, pacing back and forth, holding his own chin in thought.

"You say you saw him in limbo?" He echoed the question, how irritating..

"Yes.."

"Impossible."

"Fuck, Verg', I didn't ask if it was possible or not!" Dante kept his tone in check, he loved his brother, honestly.. But he hated his thought process sometimes. "I only told you what **_I _**saw.."

This shuts his twin up.. But only briefly; He turns to a computer and stares at the monitor.

"Wiccan, perhaps?" It's a thought.. Kid looked dark enough.. Dante casted a glance over at the sleeping teen. His eyes were closed, face contorted in a pained expression. Black and red streaked hair messily splayed. His baggy black band shirt was torn in sevral places, revealing crips of white, creamy skin. Hourglass, smooth figure was curled in a protected huddle. Vergil had attended to his wounds and had Kat look up his identification to know what exactly The Order is dealing with. Dante felt a strange.. Connection.. Like attached by a red line.

Vergil approached the computer this time, with a few swift keystrokes he brought a file Kat had sent from another computer. Dante turned his head towards the computer screen. Silver blue eyes skimming across the file. Sounded normal enough.. Birth father diseased, stepdad, mother.. Birthday March 5th, Senior in high school, clean reccord except for one thing... Dante felt himself being drawn towards the computer screen. He tapped the surface of the screen when it was in reach.

"What's this..?" The question coiled from his lips, shivering in the quiet, sober air. Vergil clicked the link, sending them into a whole new file.

Store robbery..

"He was caught between a crossfire in April 16th.. That was nine years ago..." Vergil read silently to himself, lips moving softly but no words reaching until he stepped back from the keyboard to look back at the teen. "He took a bullet to the head.."

"And the robber?" Dante traced the file report with his eyes. It mentioned nothing of what became of the robber. But Vergil had his own questions that surficed.

"A bullet to the head.." He was pacing again. Mutters thoughtfull, chinstrokes insightfull. "He should be dead.. I don't get it.."

"Lots of people survive insane shit like that, what difference does it make?" Dante leaned over the keyboard, typing in a few keys to get a better report.

"It makes all the difference.." Vergil casted a look at Dante, voice stern. "Dante, don't you get it? Near death expearence.. Which explains his ability to cross over to limbo. A likely target for demons.. Easy prey, if you will.."

".. And?"

Vergil sighed, there was so many words within his brother's eyes, frustration was one of them. They may share the same looks but same thoughts and opinions were two different things.. Like two different halves from a completely different whole.

"We could use this to our advantage.."

"God damn it, Vergil.." Dante's words were similar to him throwing his hands up in a frustration of his own. He already endangered Kat.. Twice, risking another person's life seemed so ludicris.. "And If he refuses, then what?"

"We'll just have to give him an offer he won't refuse then.." Vergil was pacing towards the doors to the small room. "Stay here in case he wakes.."

Dante opened his mouth to retort, but Vergil was already closing the door behind him. He surely picked the wrong person for this job.. Kat would've done better..

Dante hated people..

* * *

**Yaay, this chapter was a lot longer. Sorry, updates might be a little more of a trickle. I got so many projects I'm working on. x_x If this fiction ends up being a bust with not as many views, I might approach it from a different angle. try something different. x.x;**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, wow.. That took a while, sorry guys. I am currently working on two stories at once. Yeah, busy scedual. But it helps if I get writer's block on one, I can work on the other! Win, win. But anyways, enjoy my good people! **

* * *

Chpater 3 [Eyes To The Soul.]

_"Now that I know what I'm without, _

_You can't just leave me. _

_Breathe into me and make me real. _

_Bring me to life. _

_Wake me up inside. _

_Wake me up inside. _

_Call my name and save me from the dark."_

_~evanesence_

* * *

Nothing, that's all that evaporated.. It lifted around in a thick black sheet. Cold and damp. Raeyvnn was reaching for something; anything through the inky darkness his palm stretched, fingers fanned in grasp. Something soft, warm stood out in his grasp. A smooth slope of a face. A grasp closed around his shoulders, jerking him abruptly. A gasp nearly ruptured his lungs laced in a scream.

His eyes snapped open.

A bright light was the first thing to gore his sights from above. His visions refocused. Fixated on the face in his hand. Raevynn retracted his hand as if he'd been scorned. The figure still held his shoulders regardless of the gesture. Eyes locked with his.

Piercing, breath taking white-blue. Sharp and searching. Inhuman.. He was lost in that very stare, still like a breathing photo. Eyes to the soul, one would call it. A black soul.. Something felt.. Missplaced.

"You were screaming.." His words were matter of factly, as if pointing out the obvious in which was truth. Though an awkward autmosphere punctuated this statement and left Raevynn at a loss for words. The stranger released the grasp, recoiling in boyish uncertainty.

"Where the fuck am I?!" His words were a lot less hostile in his mind. The last thing Raevynn recollected was being dragged under.. His shirt only confermed his fears of the reality of it all..

Unless he was still dreaming..

The stranger folded his arms casually over his chest. Short choppy dark hair had been hacked to a vision of his own it seemed, though it fitted his dangerous appearence.. Certainly screamed "self labled".. But his eyes.. Raevynn was drawn to them..

"A little place I'd call, Order."

That didn't answer Raevynn's question.. or did it? _The Order?_ Like what he's seen on the news. It was hard to miss.. It was everywhere.. Raevynn was staring at the stranger now. He was running a hand across the side of his face, rubbing the spot Raevynn had blindly touched. This made the teen suddently feel awkward.

He had touched a person he barely knew in an intimint gesture... Without even being in the right state of mind.. Just his luck.. He'd hope to not make it a habit..

"Who are you?" Raevynn couldn't stop the question from spilling out of his lips. He already wished he could drag them back and chew on them. The look on Raevynn's face must have been priceless, because the stranger was smirking; amused if anything else.

"Dante.."

The name raised all sorts of red flags. He remebered the name, but never matched it with the face. **_Dangerous.._**That was what stood out from the news broadcaster. Raevynn found himself staggering back into the couch. That's all he needed.. There was a flicker in Dante's cold, iced orbs. It was hard to read.. It was definatly cocky- threatening too.

"I never got your name..~" By the sound of his words, Dante was spurred on by Raevynn's fear. It looked as if he enjoyed it. "Unless of course.. You want me to guess?"

When Raevynn didn't answer, Dante leaned forward.. The teen was chewing on his tongue, holding the name between his teeth.

"Mic~heal?" Dante stretched his first guess, obviously taking pleasure from this... taunting. The taller teen was bending over the couch causing Raevynn to push back into the cushions, hands groping blindly for something on the couch to use as a weapon. If only..

"You look like a Donnie.. Maybe Edgar?" Dante was now closer to Raevynn.. Raevynn could feel the other's breath against his lips- teasing! Sharing air between them. He could see Dante's eyes in better, perfect detail.. He could detect chips of darker grey around the white-blue iris, breath taking... Chilly.. "Yonnathan?"

"Raevynn.." Raevynn spoke light-headedly when Dante inhaled to guess again. This amuses Dante heavily.

"It suits you..~ Dark.." His words were enough to make Raevynn's breathe hitch. Their breaths were still mingling.. Was that peppermint? "Girly.."

Raevynn was creasing his nose in displeasure. The comment had lingered. Resinating into the walls in sudden realzation. Dante was the type of guy that fathers warned their daughters about. He was bad news with a few one night stands added in the mix. The fling you'll never regret.. Dangerous. Period.

But Raevynn wasn't an overly hormonal girl who wants to make daddy angry.

Nope...

"Fuck off.." He saw himself as a strong, vindicated man.. Not boy, but man.. Dante's grin was still in place as he withdrew. Raevynn immedantly missed the hot air that carried with it.

"I got a propposal for you..~"

"Not interested..~" He pushed himself from the couch, starting for the doors. How'd you get out of this fucking place? He threw the door open with a scary realization that lodged into the pits of his stomach, burning up his throat.

**Sudden Realization:**

**Dante Had A Twin..?**

Raevynn had staggered back. There was something.. Dark about this mirrored Dante.. There was this.. Look in the teen's eyes.. It spelled disaster..

"Not interested, huh?" The teen was stepping closer to Raevynn, the clicking sounds of the taller teen's shoes could be compaired to the beating of a demons heart.

"God dammit, Vergil.." Dante's voice sounded more agressive than what Raevynn was used to. "Don't do this.." It was almost frustratingly pleading?

"Dante, you know just as good as I do that we need him.."

"Fuck, Verg'.."

Raevynn felt as if he was being dragged in the center of a boxing ring. The two obviously didn't see eye to eye. And the tension was thick. Able to be cut with a knife. He didn't have time to think.. Dante shot him a blank look that was hidden by a veil.. It was like ice being pumpped through Raevynn's viens. Dante then stepped forward, a lot quicker than Raevynn had actually expected.

"I'm sorry.." The appology spreaded throughout the skin of Raevynn's neck, he felt himself being pinned against the wall, wrists being tacked above his head.

"Don't you fucking hurt him, Vergil.." Dante snapped as Vergil took A hold of Raevynn's wrist from the pin. Raevynn struggled but the grip only tightened, making the teen yelp, Dante growled. "Vergil!"

"Shut up, brother.. We need him alive.."

* * *

**Sorry, I had to deal with a fun Kidney stone. :/ Not so greatt. But I can now offically explain pain now in my stories. xD So it's not a total fail..! Don't forget to read and review.~ 8D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heeeyyy, finally, another update. I want to thank you guys for the paitents. I am finally really up and walking around! I apologize for the shortie, but I figured might as well post it. Better short than nothing, right? Well, anyways, enjoy. :3**

* * *

Chapter 4 [Hells Paradise]

_I'm at war with the world and they_

_Try to pull me into the dark_

_I struggle to find my faith_

_As I'm slippin' from Your arms_

_It's getting harder to stay awake_

_And my strength is fading fast_

_You breathe into me at last!_

_I'm awake! I'm alive! _

_Now I know what I believe inside!_

_~skillet_

* * *

Images rippling; the rolling black held outlines and shapes twisted with life.. How could something so putrid breathe life? Life that gives meaning to suffering. Should creators birth something so foul? The pulsating creature writhed with a slippery growl that sent Raevynn back into reality.

Another day-mare..

It was these frequent scares that left Raevynn jeering, but at this point, he couldn't figure out what was worse.. Reality.. or plagued demons?

"All we ask is for your cooperation..~" The teen was ever so casual with his words. But Raevynn felt cornered. Trapped. He allowed his jaw to tighten as he pressed the spine of his back against the wall of the vacant room Dante's twin had shoved him into. It was cluttered with old computers and dusty bookshelves choked with cobwebs.

For once, Raevynn weighed his options. His odds were accounted for, stacked against him in a horrifying tower.. If he could, he'd tear this day off it's pedestal and crush it into a ball, toss it into a trashcan..

If fucking only..

"What do you want me to do?" Raevynn's voice cracked in whisper. His grey optics trembled within their sockets.. This man wasn't human.. The aura he bathed in was anything but comforting.. Sinister.. "Vergil.. right?"

The white haired being only gave a soft chuckle, as if tasting these questions, his body turned, legs began carrying him back and forth in a wistful pace. He really did look like Dante.. A more classier Dante.. Raevynn didn't like it.

"Correct.. And all I ask is simple.." He stopped his smooth movements only to fold his arms across his chest. He pulled a grave coat over his words. "You seem to have a connection to limbo, like Dante and myself.."

"...You mean my day-mares?" Raevynn tried to clarify, he tucked a streaked strand behind his ear, the gesture was nervous and more so to occupy his hands. The attempt was futile, the strand tampered back to frame his paled face shortly after.

The interpretation seemed to agitate Vergil, whom froze in midstep. There was an indistinguishable glint in his white pearly eyes as he ran a hand through his swept back locks. The motion is brisk.

"Humans generally cannot perform an act of diving into limbo.." His tone was dry as he lifted his stare to meet Raevynn's. "Not at least without the arts of witchcraft and wiccan recipes an aid even sometimes Dante and myself needs.."

Raevyn's nose creased in confusion at these words.. All his this time, he just assumed he was crazy.. Insane.. Fucked up in the noggin, but if this guy's words held any truth..

"What do you remember the day of the bank robbery?" Raevynn heard the question plaster across the walls, digging into his skin in the worst of ways. His thoughts were devolved in one quick motion. He'd trained himself not to think about it.. Trained himself to forget.

"I don't remember.." Part of it was a baked lie, rolled into some truth, a pretty little package that could fool any normal person, however Vergil was a lot more cunning than a normal human.. If human at all. "Could you elaborate your plan?"

The digression was dismissed with a wave of Vergil's hand, pushing it into the bookshelf next to him. But his acknowledgement was there.

"If you can locate a person's whereabouts then the gesture would be rather appreciated.." The words left an eerie ring to them as they lingered within the walls.

"Who's this person..?"

* * *

Dante splayed himself over the arm of the sofa, his expression had melted into boredom. Something nagged at him.. The crucial point of seeing his twin drag Raevynn away.. It was unsettling..

Maybe Vergil was right.. Maybe He has grown soft..

"Or Verg' has grown more fucking sadistic.." He spoke quietly allowed to himself. He didn't remember Vergil as a child, not clearly anyway. He could recall galloping around the halls of the mansion; chasing his twin with wooden toy swords. Giggling and howling battle cries in each other's general directions.

He could recall reaching for Vergil to help pull him up after knocking him up. The loving smile embedded in his twin brother's face..

God, what happened?

The shift in the door caused Dante to straighten up in the sofa. Raevynn had stumbled in. His slender face was pale and shaken. The expression uprooted something in Dante's gut. It was unsettling. The brunette's lips twitched, hiding the expression vaguely plastured across his face. He cloaked his concern in indifference.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" He made sure his words promised a reason to inflict dammage on his twin. The teen shook his head slowly, but the answer didn't please Dante.

He tipped his chin back slightly, eyebrow arched in disbelief..

"I'm fine!" Raevynn snapped, it suprised even Dante who gave a curt bob of the head. The defenisive streak said otherwise though.

"Who is Mundus?" Dante heard Raevynn pipe up, causing the spawn of Sparda to swallow an answer with hesitation. Dante rocked to one heel, craining his head to glance at the computer across the room.

"My uncle.." He finally decided to answer truthfully, and at first there was no reaction. But the somber cackle lifted Dante's curiosity. He turned his head to find Raevynn giggling, maybe in spite of it all.. Or disbelief of it all..

"And I thought my family was fucked up.." Raevynn spoke between a hitched, pained breath. The slender teen dropped himself to lean against the surface of the wall, rolling his head to prop against it. "What did I get myself into..?"

Dante couldn't stop the smirk from warming in his lips.

"Welcome to The Order, Rae'.." He said through grinning teeth. "Fucking welcome..~"

* * *

**Okay, so I know I haven't updated in a while, and I am sorry! I had so much shit to do including getting my grades up and such. I also want to make this perfect. x.x But now I sort of have an idea for a plot! .. Time to go play some facade.. -w- Leave a review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to give a special shout out to "Surely Blue" for sort of guiding me and spurring me forward. It's not as easy as it looks putting together a fanfiction, and it takes a lot of support and tolerance. I won't lie sometimes I get frustrated and want to throw my computer out the window everytime I get a flippin' writer's block, but it's you guys that make it possible. Now, past that mushy shit and on to the next chapter! I won't lie, it was so hard to get this one going, but my siblings gave me a lot of good pointers on the story's plot. **

* * *

Chapter 5 [Shed the Skin.]

* * *

_It could take years to find you, _

_it could take years to find myself_

_And I don't need to hear your answer, I just need you to see_

_That I think it's time to break down these walls that we throw up_

_Am I still breathing have I lost that feeling?_

_Am I made of glass 'cause you see right through me_

* * *

Some people work well under pressure.. They harness this fear that is built up.. They chew on it and use it to propel them forward.. Others, they drown in the sea of doubt. They allow it to consume them until there is nothing left but bones of regret.. And even vultures pick that away until there is nothing left. Raevynn was the latter of this group..

Vindication is the key to success, hidden in a small box in the ground of hope..

That's what his grandmother used to tell him.. She'd tell him that it was up to him to dig it up.. But it had been so long since she died.. He wasn't sure what that meant anymore.

Raevynn gulped in some air, acting on flight or fight. With him he wondered if it was more of a flight. He looked from Dante to Vergil who frequently looked from his position at the laptop.

"This.. will take me to Mundus..?" Raevynn's attempt to calm himself wasn't a total failure. He had masked his fear well enough, swinging his backpack off his shoulder to rest at the heel of his shoe. He unzipped the bag as he waited for the answer.

"We just need to draw him out.. Piss him off.. That will be your job." Vergil verified reaching for his fedora on the desk surface with a gloved hand.

"And be careful.." Dante added. His tone was snappy, goring into Vergil as if they carried some sort of weapon.. Even Vergil snapped his head in the slightest of shocks.

"Yes.." He agreed with a quiet, low growl. Arming his own words with a venom.

Raevynn chose to ignore the sudden rivalry between the twins who shared the same image but totally different views. He looked towards Dante with hazel eyes of hope.

"Catch you on the flip?" He was sliding into the couch, resting his hands on his chest. A smile was encouraged when Dante neared the couch with a smirk of his own. Words were quietly exchanged with quiet stares:

_"Be here when I get back.."_

"You better get your ass back.. I can't reach you from there.." Raevynn couldn't depict if Dante was sharing sincere concern or just being an asshole. He chose to live in the fantasy.

"Could you toss me my boomerangs?" The teen was nodding towards his faded open backpack as he collected his breath. "They're under my sketchbook.." They should provide at least some sort of protection.. Considering he knew how to use them.

Raevynn watched Dante kneel next to his backpack as Vergil faced him with a sigh of his own, mustering his words with an easy glance.

"All set on my end.. Do you know how to get back?"

Raevynn hadn't considered the question as a whole yet. He shifted in the couch with a frown in his delicate features. Contemplating, turning the question in his mind. He clamped his eyes shut, squeezing them to shut out the light above.

"usually, I wake up.." Raevynn finally answered when he felt the familure bladed edge of his boomerang being placed on his stomach, his eyes peeled open to focus on Dante's stature, he drank in the sight with a smile. "I should be fine.."

Vergil rubbed his jaw with a fixated thought, grey optics dancing as he walked towards Raevynn, cold features somber and stiff.

"Mundus' tower is at the center of the city square.. Well, as limbo sets it up, it is underneith it.."

"Cliche.." Raevynn muttered between his teeth, his eyes slowly sealed themselves, he drew out a map in his mind. He's been through the city square before.. So many walks to the diner across the street.. The little old lady that greeted him at the creaky door.. Cars that swept by, he'd count the red ones each time they sped past, kicking up leaves. Red was his favorite color despite it's displeasing meaning.

As Raevynn settled in the couch, the shuffling around him bled out to a dark, cold and damp autmosphere. A true magician never reveals his tricks, he doesn't mask the trickery, he doesn't make you believe it, he makes it real.. Since the nightmares, Raevynn liked to pretend he was a magician of that sort.. Able to throw a blanket over himself and count to three.. Pull the blanket off and he would be gone.. This was the world he vanished off to. It wasn't a wonderland Alice would spend her times.. Or enjoy it for that matter.. It was hell caked in earth and hidden from reality's closed eyes.

**Raevynn's Reality;**

_**This was real.. All too real..Too real no trickery about it..**_

When Raevynn allowed his eyes to flutter open, he was face down against a dusty, broken surface, his boomerangs inches from his upturned palm. With a gathered breath, Raevynn inhaled dirt and bits of rock to cough it out as he pushed himself onto his knees. He reached for his boomerangs which had crippled and changed into something obscene, jagged bladed edges made from some type of metal..

Limbo enhanced them..?

They felt heavier than usual, Raevynn weighed them in his hand before pulling his stare to observe his surroundings. Rusted vehicles wafted through the air, passively, the sky above had bled into the surroundings, there was no seam to where it begun, it all felt like a blurred, red, filled void. Nothing seemed attached, trees were uprooted and the cold broke away to a sticky heat. Raevynn frowned at the direction that stretched forward, a large tower that jutted from the ground. It looked as if it didn't belong..

_"Once upon a time.. There was a demon that fell in love with an angel.." Raevynn's grandmother held a soft, warm voice as she pulled the covers over Raevynn's chest. Raevynn creased his nose in confusion._

_"Grand-grand... That's impossible! Demons don't love..~" _

_"This one did~.." She smiled and tapped his nose thoughtfully continued her story. "This demon loved her soooo much, they conceived twins..!" _

_Raevynn gave his head a questioning tilt, drawing the story in the way plants did water. He wanted to know more! Had to!_

_"Then what happened, Grand-grand?" The elderly woman cackled, her creased face was gentle as she shifted to sit on Raevynn's bedside as if trying to recollect the story from memory._

_"Ohh, well, that didn't set too well with the balance of good and evil... Sparda was banished to a horrid place, shackled and chained for betraying his demon brethren.. For siding with humans to boot."_

_"What happened to the Angel?" Raevynn sat up from his pillows, trying to picture the place. How horrid could it be? He could only think of it being a place without McDonald's or something.. (A/N: In this flashback, he's only seven, people. xD)_

_"She was slain.. Heart torn from her chest.."_

"And the twins.." Raevynn's voice nearly scared himself. It echoed through the vast of taint. Things were slipping into place.. He followed the broken path, attempting to reach the tall tower. Dante and Vergil... Raevynn shook himself, no.. That was only a story, folklore.. Then again, what part of this shit was normal?

The rumble of the ground gored through his thoughts, and Raevynn found himself staggering to the side to keep his balance. Raevynn threw a glance over his shoulder to see a creature writhing as it uprooted itself from the cracks that splinted in the ground. A robotic wailing screech was squeezed from it's lungs as the sound of a chainsaw revved up. Raevynn's eyes shook in their sockets as the creature pulled itself out, throwing the sawed appendage in hostility..

* * *

Dante paced the floors, his boots clicking against the tiled floors as he stayed near the couch Raevynn was laying on... Or the empty body of Raevynn.. He hadn't moved since.. Vergil was keeping a close eye on the computer screen. He had hooked Raevynn up in several color coded wires that snaked around patches. It desplaid a skeletal image of Raevynn's body and his status. Dante every now and then tossed a stare at the boy's sleeping face. Empty.. Vacant.

"You seemed to have developed some sort of feelings towards him, brother.." Vergil threw his comment into the center of the room, and Dante found himself scowling at the presence of it.

"And?"

"Why is that?" Vergil caught Dante off guard and it was obvious by the misstep in his walk, the crooked smile melted into a frown underneath that cocky Dante attitude.

He couldn't be honest why.. He pondered the question since he found the kid.. He only knew him for a day, but it felt like something more.. Like they were connected somehow.. Not in some crappy romantic sort of way, god forbid, Dante was anything but the sort.. But maybe on another level.. He's seen Raevynn somewhere that much was certain.. A few times at the diner, even walking from school.. The kid had a heaviness to him. A burden that was bared. But he was nothing but a nameless face in the sea of faceless people.. It didn't matter to Dante until he learned the boy's name.. Raevynn..

"I don't know.. Don't really care." Though he really didn't mean it, deep down somewhere in the blackness of his chest, he did.

Vergil parted his lips to speak, but a look of shere shock intertwined with his features. Such an expression that threw Dante off. It wasn't until, however Dante threw a glance over his shoulder did he realize what even shocked Vergil..

Raevynn's frame was trembling, blood slipping through the cracks between his lips and trickling in small streams down his chin. Dante was quick to be at the teen's side, grasping his shoulders in tight fingers, he shook Raevynn.

"Raevynn?!" What was happening?! The teen didn't respond as Vergil jogged over towards the keyboard, hammering in a few unknown keys.

"His condition is off the charts.." Came Vergil's murmur, however his twin wasn't listening. He was shaking Raevynn.

"RAEVYNN!" He noticed blood slipping from the cushions of the couch and patting onto the floor is a few spats. Dante's eyes searched for a wound, and found it at the center of Raevynn's stomach. "Oh god...!"

Dante angrily whirled to face Vergil whom was already preoccupied.

"This is YOUR fault!" Dante seethed, not bothering to cover his anger this time in his pitch. "Raevynn is JUST a human! I don't care what talents he has, fuck, Verg', he's a HUMAN!"

It was Raevynn's coughing that brought Dante back to focus, he tried to jerk the teen out of his sleep. His face plastered in a silent prayer. Ironic givin' his pedigree..

It appeared someone up there was smiling down on him, when Raevynn's eyes snapped open with a choked gasp, Dante was quick to pull the teen against his chest.

"What happened?" He heard Vergil's voice over his shoulder and Raevynn shakily buried his face into Dante's chest. Suddently another wave of anger came rolling into him.

"Let him fuckin' rest! He can explain later.." He felt the heavy breaths against his chest and frowned softly. What did happen? He couldn't help but wonder that himself. He could feel the wound bleed through his shirt. The warm liquid concerned Dante.

"I'll get the first aid.." Best fucking thing Vergil said the whole day, as the male slipped out of the room, Dante dared a glance at the shivering teen in his folded arms.

"I-I... I couldn't.. Reach the tower.." There was guilt cracking through his shaky tone and Dante pushed the apology away with the shake of his head.

"Fuck that, We'll figure out another way.." This time a way where Raevynn would be in less danger.. "I'll find a way to reach it.."

"Are you sure..?"

"How hard can it be?" Dante cocked a smile in his lips. He's been there multiple times. It only requires more effort. "No doubt, I am Dante the Demon killer~"

He felt Raevynn snort softly as he pulled back. The force was gentle, almost reluctant.

"Cute, you came up with that yourself?" The taunt made Dante snicker to himself. So, the kid had a few smacky comebacks, he'll give him credit. Now, if only he could learn to hold his own in limbo..

* * *

**Ew, so that Chapter sorta ended kinda lamely, ahhh well, it had to be done. Being under pressure and stuff. That's what I get for being such a "yes" man. Anyway, since I am working on a request for a special someone, I have to multitask, yaaaayyy.. So now I am working on this, AND a Resident Evil 6. Why do I get myself into these messes? xD Take care you guys, and see ya next Chapter..**

**~Mr. Krow**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow... Sorry for the mass delay. Got so much crap, graduation, studies. Happy stuff, right? Anyway, here's a new chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 6 [Nightmares]

_"You're so cold but you feel alive.._

_Lay your hand on me, one last time._

_Show me how to end this horror,_

_Show me how defenceless you_ really_ are._

_Satisfy an empty inside, that's alright,_

_Let's give this another try!"_

_~Breaking Benjamin._

* * *

_The small bank was crowded, congested with people and swelled with their chatter. Choked with too many faces.. Too many smells. Raevynn hated crowded places.. The pure look of agitation plastered to his face was no surprise in telling. His grandmother was at his side as he pushed his headphones closer into his ear. Welcoming the sound of thrashing metal to sooth his nerves. A strange remedy._

_It was the chime of the bells attached to the doors that caught Raevynn's attention and it was carried towards a masked figure. But it was far too late before he could register._

_"NOBODY MOVE! ON THE GROUND!"_

_Raevynn didn't think, through the piercing screams and shouts, he had yanked his grandmother behind him by the wrist. The sudden movement must have caught the masked man's eyes.. 'for the man whirled in his direction pulling the trigger._

_The rest was as if in slow motion.._

_The bullet ripping out of the mouth of the gun.. Spinning towards him.. Then.. Nothing.._

_A blackness submerged Raevynn in a cold, clamping vice. suffocating and frozen. A numbness fanned throughout Raevynn's limbs and the darkness was broken by a small blinking light.. Off in the distance.. A sharp, piercing beeping sound crushed down on the teen then, crippling him to his knees. When the beeping ebbed out he would've sworn he heard a woman's silk voice.._

_"Raevynn.."_

"_I-I can't.."_

_"You can.."_

* * *

Raevynn awoke to the sound of a soft clicking, echoing in the small closed room. The windows were open, trailing night air curling across his rising and falling chest. Sheets had been draped over his naked torso, and tangled in his legs from obviously thrashing..

The thought then dawned on Raevynn..

He was in nothing but his boxer shorts.. Raevynn tried collecting his thoughts, pulling them from thin air in recollection.. At first, he thought he was back at home.. But the couch begged to differ.. It was The Order.. That same room he familiarized himself with.. It looked so much different in the dark.. Then again, so did a lot of things.. Raevynn willed life to his upper torso, leaning on his elbows briefly before fully sitting up. The darkness was inky, with blotchy images of objects such as book shelves, computers and tables outlined the room's contents, just as he fell asleep to..

What happened before that?.. Raevynn strained to remember.. Dante had settled him back onto the couch, and coaxed him to sleep.. With words.. Soothing promises that was cool water to Raevynn's dry mouth..

**Dante's Promise:**

**You will be okay.. I got this shit.. I promise..**

That was so like Dante.. The very speculation was a mild shock to Raevynn.. _So like Dante... _He had barely met Dante and already he felt entitled to say that.. _So like Dante.. _Raevynn found himself grinning stupidly.

There it was again..

That stupid clicking sound.. Sounding like clasping metal, hollow and cold.. Raevynn pulled himself out of the couch, kicking the sheets off his slender legs and followed that sound. Allowing it to string him along towards a sliding glass door at the far end of the room.. This perplexed Raevynn.. _How long has that been there?_

The sliding glass door led out to a balcony and Raevynn was welcomed with a blast of cool night air and a dark figure that was hard to mistake..

Dante..

He had sprawled himself casually on the railing that spouted on the lip of the balcony. Flicking a metal Zippo lighter with a glowing cigarette between his lips. Raevynn was silent as his bare feet patted against the cold cemented floor. The clicking stopped almost alarmingly. And Raevynn froze. _Had he heard me?.._

Raevynn attempted to trace Dante's gaze. What was he staring at? It looked as if he was watching the sky.. Almost searching for something.

"Tryin' to catch a cold?"

His voice nearly made Raevynn jolt. But the smirk on Dante's alluring lips gave him some assurance.

"Maybe..~" Raevynn made sure his retort held some quirk to it. Dante seemed indifferent, daunting smile never faltering. It was then the rebellious teen looked his way towards Raevynn.

"Then come here..~"

Automatically, Raevynn obeyed, bare feet trekking across the cement towards the railing with a soft sigh. The sky wasn't as dark as it looked from inside.. Not with the large white moon hung by careless hands to light the way. It almost looked navy blue. Raevynn found himself drawn to the dull red glow of Dante's cigarette, the smoke trailing in a thin wisp at the tip. It illuminated the teen's tired iced eyes. _Does he ever sleep?_

Dante shrugged his baggy jacket off his shoulders and threw it over Raevynn without much of a warning. The heavy long coat nearly threw Raevynn off balance and brought a shocked look on his pale features.

But he took the hint and caccooned himself within the warm fabrics of it. It smelled like the male too.

Colongue and cigarettes... and blood.

Dante's predatory smirk creased through his features, staring at Raevynn seemed to have brought that out of him.. Raevynn gave a nervous laugh and muttered a thank you.. Mind groggery searching for a conversation starter.. Dante beaten him to the punch.

"I heard you thrashin'.." He drew out slowly with an exhail of smoke. Raevynn buried himself deeper into the jacket.. Maybe if he were lucky.. It swallow him whole.. Fat chance in hell.. Hey, weirder things had happened, right?

"I.. was just having a nightmare.." Raevynn found it easier to explain himself in a short, sweet and to the point sentence. It would've done no good to beat around the bush.. Especially with Dante..

"What happened back there?"

Raevynn looked up from his feet and toward's Dante's dark figure. He could see his muscular arms teasing from the white tank top that framed his figure quite nicely in Raevynn's opinion. _STOP IT RAE'... _Dante was nothing but trouble.. But deep down, there was another side to Dante.. Shadowed and hidden.. A softer, gentler side.. Or was it Raevynn being naive? Raevynn forced himself to focus on the question presented with him, but he didn't get far.

"Huh?" He was stupidly asking, and almost nearly kicked himself for being such an idiot.

"The nightmare.." Dante clarified moving a little against the railing so his legs dangled in front of Raevynn. Raevynn cleared his throat and pretended not to have noticed the shift.

"I get these... dreams.. Of things that had happened to me..."

"The bank robbery?"

Raevynn whipped his head up, lips parting in disbelief.. Had he mentioned that before?.. Now that he thought of it.. Vergil knew too..

"Yeah.." Raevynn slowly answered, leaning his stomach against the cold railing. His hazel eyes traced each moving car from down below. Everyone seemed to be in some sort of hurry to get somewhere.. "That.."

"Can.. I ask what happened?" It seemed as though Dante was walking on eggshells.. It was funny, picturing the other doing so.. But yet.. dignifying..

"Nothing really left to say.." Raevynn punctuated himself with a shrug of his shoulders. Partly was truth.. other part, not so much.. But Dante didn't have to know that.. "Just some jerk with a gun.."

It looked as though Dante was about to speak... He opened his mouth to retort, but no words came out.. A slight dizziness overcame Raevynn then.. He swayed as a spike of shere cold expanded in his blood.. He felt himself tip over the edge of the railing without the ability to catch himself.

It must have been a mixture of exhaustion.. So much had happened since he ran away.. It felt like it was years ago..

Raevynn felt a strong hand catch his arm, jerking him forward and into a warm embrace.

"Raevynn?"

Reality had slammed into the teen in one large tidal wave. A mixture of fear and shock worked it's way into the shaken teen's features as he melted into Dante's arms.

Raevynn laughed off his fear with a clumsy smile. They say when a person is over tired.. They say or do shit they tend to regret later on.. This was no acception..

"My hero..~"

This seemed to have amused Dante... Greatly. Raevynn could feel the hot smirk radiating down on him.

"However can you repay such a brave.. Noble.. Honest, sexy knight?" He decided to play it off. And this shocked Raevynn briefly. But really, he shouldn't have been surprised all too much.. It was Dante afterall..

Raevynn creased his nose in the slight amusement of his own..

"Kind'a stretching it there..~" He cackled softly but lifted his face from the male's chest, meeting his stare.. "I could think of something..~"

No more words were said when the male bent his head downcast, capturing Raevynn's mouth in a warm kiss. Raevynn should have been prepared for it.. But when his legs felt like jelly from such a simple touch, he was doubting himself.. He felt himself being walked against the wall next to the sliding glass door, lips never breaking feverent contact. His arms clumsily found their way to bind around the male's neck for support.

When Dante did part thanks to the nagging need of breathing, Raevynn gave a breathless gasp, eyes half lidded and flustered.

"Good enough..~" He mused with a glint in his eye. However, Raevynn had grabbed him by the fabrics of his tank top and dragged him towards the sliding glass door.

Oh, he wasn't through with him yet..

* * *

**Mmmmrrhh.. Yeah, sorry. I decided to dedicate this chapter purely to fluffy Dante goodness. xD Again, I want to apologize for my.. Lateness in posting.. I have had so much shit to deal with.. Buh..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ahhh, finally, another chapter up!Thank you for your positive comments! I've been running blanks, but I am trying to find a happy way to end this. I think I got what I am looking for. :] So, yeah, Surely Blue, you are absolutely right! There has to be a dramatic moment or two otherwise it'd be far too boring, and me being a mood wrecking kinda guy, I decided to add that spicy action! But I PROMISE, It will be happy ending. I am trying to work my way out of these.. Depressing scenes. Haha, so enjoy!~**

* * *

Chapter 7 [Leaping that Hurtle]

_I can't tell you what it really is,_

_I can only tell you what it feels like,_

_And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe._

_I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight,_

_As long as the wrong feels right._

_~Love The Way You Lie; Eminem_

* * *

The sun leaked in through the cracks of the curtains. Bathing the room in a velvet warmth. Last night was a blur.. Warm touches and feverish antics.. Hot skin and a regretless deed later, Raevynn felt as if he was choking down fire. The kind of burn that is good, if that made sense at all.

How'd they end up on the floor?

If memory served him right, he had shoved Dante on the couch, crawling on top of him. That wasn't at all like Raevynn.. Though maybe Dante had that talent of bringing this.. Craze out in him.. Whatever the case they ended up on the floor and Raevynn had awoken to the sound of chirping birds and the rustle of trees. The kind of shit he had never payed mind to.

Raevynn stirred on Dante's naked chest with a sense of vague bewilderment. He supposed he should of expected it.. The man asleep under him oozed with sex appeal and yet.. There was something hidden under that facade bravado.

"Thought you'd never wake, sleeping beauty..~" The taunt came like a flutter of a breeze, there was a soft vibration in Dante's chest that made Raevynn smirk. "My arm's asleep 'cuz of you, y'know."

"Fuck you~" The words were said with a grin.

"Again? Tempting offer.." Dante was quick to counter, rolling them over to where he was hovering over Raevynn. Raevynn was left breathless.

He opened his mouth to retort but a crash had thrown them both off and Dante was the first to shove himself up, grabbing for his pants quicker than Raevynn could sit up.

"Dante..?!" The rise of uncertainty surprised even Raevynn, though the words did fall from his lips.

"Stay down!" Dante warned; a sternness that was laced in a sense of protection lingered. He was buttoning his pants and opening the door just a crack. Enough to look through.

Raevynn harnessed this time to get dressed, sliding into his dark jeans and reaching for his baggy Misfits jacket. He zipped it up, not bothering with his already shredded shirt. He was stepping into his sneakers when the door blasted off it's hinges and Dante with it.

There was no thought to Raevynn's scream as Dante was thrown into the wall across the room. The wall cracked from under Dante's spine. A picture had clattered from the wall, frame breaking in several pieces.. The woman's beautiful features in the picture were sprinkled with glass on the floor..

Seeing the picture caused Raevynn's head to burn. He squeezed his eyes tightly, uttering as loud as he could.

"D-Dante?!"

He heard shuffling as footsteps flooded into the room.

"I'm fine..! Raevynn, get out!" Raevynn opened his eyes to Dante gathering himself from the fall. It wasn't long before something large had barreled into him, throwing him crashing out the window. Raevynn bidded life in his shaken legs and sprinted towards the window where shards of glass had sprayed down from the tall building.

"DANTE!" He swayed from the opening, fear of heights clutching his already throbbing heart. He staggered back with a gasp. The large figure had knocked Dante down onto the rooftop of another building, large hands digging at Dante's chest...

Was he... Trying to pry apart Dante's chest?..

Raevynn's mind screamed in panic. He had to recollect his thoughts, and fast. The world was wavering. He had to fight it.. Red ripples cascaded across his vision as he staggered towards his backpack, grabbing the boomerangs that poked from the zippered opening. He didn't think; didn't weigh out his options. He only took a running start and darted out the window. He jumped.

_"Don't waste your life on regrets.." The elderly woman muttered softly on her death bed. Raevynn's eyes welled with tears, her words stung.. His heart drinking them in as a wrinkled hand layed flat against the slope of his cheek. "Like glass, they'll break.. And nobody likes a throat full of glass..~"_

_Raevynn says nothing. How could he retort? He focuses on the beeping of the machine.. The only thing keeping her alive.. He strays from dwelling on that.._

_"That day.. I.." Raevynn wets his lips before trying to wrestle with his thoughts. "I believe an angel.. Was watching over me..."_

_"Maybe there was..~" A weak chuckle proves that her spirits can't be broken. And Raevynn smiles at this. "Promise this old bird something?"_

_"Anything... Grandma" Raevynn answers without thinking._

_"Don't ever be afraid to jump.. 'For a baby bird never learns to fly without a little faith.."_

The fall is what hurt the most, but it was broken by Raevynn's shoulder, and sending him into a roll. He rose up on shaken feet, only briefly casting the glance over his shoulder at the gap he had cleared between the buildings. He'd have to praise himself later. He whirled to face the man hovering over Dante's writhing form. Without contemplation, Raevynn's lungs screamed.

"HEY, MUNDUS..~" The name felt so natural to him. The man throws a glare in his direction, proving it's placement. And Dante struggles.

"Go back to hell~!" Raevynn's words were punctuated with a thrust of his wrist, he released a boomerang hard enough to have it slice through the air and nailed it right between the man's eyes.

The hefty man roared with anger, throwing himself off of Dante, in the most barbaric way. Staggering to get the object that had been hammered into his skull.

Raevynn wasted no time, seizing a precious moment to sprint towards Dante, helping him up.

"I-I fuckin' told you to run!" Dante snarled, though his words were greatfull at Raevynn's timeliness. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?!"

"Saving your ass!" Raevynn hissed, the hand pulling Dante up tightened in mists of frustration.

Raevynn felt himself being shoved by Dante's palm, pushing him out of the way of Mundus as he once again berries into Dante. The boomerang still jutting from his skull, submerged halfway in. But this time, Dante was prepared for it, he dug his feet into the ground and pushes back, fighting for control.

And once more Raevynn proved himself to be quite the opportunist, had bolted up, latching himself onto Mundus' back. With all his strength, the teen pulled the man backwards, Raevynn had used Mundus' own weight against him; making him topple back. He swung himself off before Mundus had fallen onto his back. The building shook and it was Dante's turn.

The dark haired teen had leapt up high, tearing through the air to give himself leverage. Raevynn watched in shock as Dante aimed his heel downwards and drove the boomerang in encouragement of it's decent, splitting open the man's skull. Raevynn quickly threw his gaze elsewhere as the sound of blood splattered the rooftop. Cracks had crawled beneath his feet and it didn't give Raevynn's brain time to register before he was scooped up in strong arms. The building's foundation gave a harsh bellow.

"Time ta' go!" Dante howled with a grin in his voice, leaping off the building and seizing the air from Raevynn's lungs at the sudden lurch of movement.

When he felt Dante land onto the ground, Raevynn nearly melted into goo in Dante's arms. _Was it finally over?_

One could only hope..

* * *

"The path is finally clear for us to rule..~" The words that curled from Vergil's lips were daunting.. His true colors were fanning out as they stood among the rubble. Raevynn noticed Dante's jaw tighten, his arm around Raevynn's had tightened. Raevynn only responded by running a smooth thumb across the other's palm. A failed attempt at soothing.

"What did you say?" Dante's question was dark and low in his throat. Vergil looked from the horizon to face his twin, in almost disbelief.

"I said.. The path is clear for us to finally rule..~" It was the sparks casted in the already gasoline drenched field of hay.. The fire was ignited. Dante finally snapped.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" He snarled, separating from Raevynn. Raevynn bit his lower lip to hold back a retort. "You're sounding like Mundus!"

Vergil shook his head with a hiss of detest, the bridge of his nose creased and the male stepped forward to correct his twin.

"No.. Not like Mundus at all, we'll respect our subjects.." He taxed as if that sounded a whole lot better. It was Raevynn's turn to voice his objection.

"The fuck you say?!" His voice climbed from the shell in his throat, cracked open by a new bravery Dante had installed in him. Dante's face consorts in disgust as he approached his twin, brushing past Raevynn.

"Subjects..." He echoed with a snort that settles between his teeth. "He means you.."

"Without guide, humans will destroy this world!" Vergil reasoned further, voice itching with annoyance. Budding a whole new theory from Mundus' plans. "They need this.. If you can't accept this responsibility.. Stand aside.. I'll rule without you.."

Dante's upper lip flared in a sudden scowl.

"I can't let you do this, Vergil.." He made his point clear. And the tension shoots from there. Thick enough for Raevynn to feel.. It almost crippled him.

"And I can't let you stop me, brother.." Vergil countered. Sealing the deal and breaking the firey deadlock between them.

Birthed by disagreement, a whole new rivalry was bloomed from the savaged care between the two.. Raevynn was helplessly left to watch as the two trail from the railing and into the center of the clearing.

"V..Vergil.. Don't do thi-.." Raevynn attempted to reason, but was cut off by Vergil's jolting shout.

"SHUT UP!"

"Don't talk to him like that!" Dante snapped, the final thread of his patients snapping. And it finally doesn't surprise Vergil, though it clearly phases him.

"You dare attach yourself to these feeble humans?!" He scoffed and Raevynn sank to his knees at the words.. Some part of him.. Believes Vergil is right. "How pathetic!"

"Shut your damn mouth!" Dante hisses between clenched teeth, his eyes gave a sharp flicker.. From ice to a firey red. His hair was bleeding to a feathery white. "Rae' had saved my life. Without him, we'd all be dead!"

Had Dante really meant that?.. Raevynn's breath had caught in his throat. The side of Dante Raevynn knew was there had shone through and reviled itself..

**The Side Dante Rarely Showed:**

**Care.**

With that, the words had been cut short. Dried up and set ablaze. Dante was the first to charge, and the two twins lashed out. The sound of metal clashing onto metal tore through the sound barrier. Sparks rained down from grinding, heated blades. And again, Raevynn was helpless.. Unable to do anything but watch as the two brothers fought.. A sick twisted rivalry that was unmatched by any sibling. The two shadows danced in a heated sway, as if rehearsed many times before..

It was Dante who overthrew Vergil, sinking the blade of his rebellion into the twin's chest and pinning him onto the floor. The blade slowly sank as Vergil struggled to fight it. Raevynn staggered from his spot on the floor.

"D-.. Dante.. Knock it off!" He didn't know why he was stopping him.. Vergil deserved this.. But even this.. Wasn't right. They were brothers.. Dante would regret this.. And nobody likes a throat full of glass.. His grandmother was right.. "You'll kill him!"

The blade sank further into Vergil's chest as Dante snarled in response. Raevynn's hands found Dante's shoulder and the teen squeezed softly.

"Please, Dante... You're fuckin' better than this.." He whispered softly. Something broke in Dante's eyes then.. They fadeded back to that familure ice, though his hair remained unchanged.. He jerked the blade out and allowed Vergil to stagger up, coughing

"You've picked your side.." Vergil hissed straightening himself up, hand over his wound. Dante confirmed his words:

"The world has a new protector now..~"

Vergil's expression is shere disgust as he shook his head, with his blade, he cut a void into the air, and looked back at his twin. There was almost a sense of loss in his broken tone.

"And I loved you.."

Raevynn almost swore he felt Dante wince under the weight of those words as Vergil slipped from sight. He hung his head in disbelief, collecting what had just happened, slowly drinking it in as if it were poison.

"What have I done?"

"Dante.." Raevynn's hands lifted the male's face up to look him in the eyes. "You're amazing.. You've saved us all.."

It seemed as though that very claim was enough to mend.. Dante's smile is genuine and he leans in to place his lips over Raevynn. Making his heart flutter within his ribcage.

"Well, I have you to thank for that.."

* * *

**OH GOD, THE CHEESYNESS! I am not used to corn, people. But I gave it a shot. LOL.. Wow.. Okay, so I am so close to finishing this.. All I got left is the conclusion.. My goodness.. I have to say, I kinda like the pairing, I am glad a friend suggested it.. Hahaa.. Well, sit tight people, the last chapter is coming soon, very soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**God, yes! Finally, the end chapter.. I decided to make this one special! It's the only way I can thank you guys for reading and staying with me on this epic adventure! The constant encouragements and just knowing I can entertain at least some people makes all the strain worth while! I really gotta thank Surely Blue again for helping me through this with so much helpful feedback and opinion. Taking the time to post up lengthy comments and steady imput for each chapter means a lot. I also like to thank my siblings for their help on the plotlines, suggesting Raevynn's place in the world of DmC and I have so many more people to thank an-... gah! I'm ranting again! SORRY, ON WITH THE CONCLUSION!**

**One more side note, I promise: ****_The bold and Italized means it's Raevynn's thoughts._**

* * *

Chapter 8 [In Closing]

**_Demons, angels.. When I was a child, I only thought them of stories.. Like the ones my Grandmother would spin.. Even stories have some truth birthed by it.. It's the size of the truth is what counts.._**

The sky was a perfect shade of gray, painting over the clouds in penstrokes.. As far as the eye could see, graves lined up in rows, one in particular stood out in front of Raevynn.. A statue of a bird carved from stone erected the very top of the headstone, wings outstretched, graceful and free.. Raevynn took care to trace each letter of his Grandmother's faded name. Josaphene.

_**Corruption could lie in anything really.. Demon or angel.. But just as well, so can puritiy.. I could sit here and tell you reasons to justify this, but in the end it is up to you to believe..**_

There is a smile in Raevynn's lips as he felt a hand squeeze his shoulder. Rendering him to look into Dante's cool eyes. There was a vindication like no other.

_**And though I must confess, my tale isn't marks worthy..None close to Sparda and Eva.. I can leave you with this..**_

"Ready to get out of here?" Dante's words were surefooted, they braced Raevynn, who nodded with a smile. Raevynn had brushed past the male and began to jog.

"Last one to the car buys drinks~"

"You swear!"

_**Life has it's own bumps and turns, rolling with the punches may prove to be fatal.. But trusting in people you love the most is more than rewarding. And never regret a day in your life..**_

_**Because nobody likes a Throat full of Glass.**_

~end

* * *

**Short. Sweet. To the point! And thus wraps up such a tale. x.x I kinda wish I had a better way of ending it, but eh, t'is all I got! Because really, how else could I have ended it? xD My little sister had a different ending in mind:**

**DANTE: *Approaches Raevynn slowly, falling to one knee* BEBE, WILL YOU MURRY MEH?!**

**RAEVYNN: oooooo, dante! *Is swept away.* OF COURSE!**

**Thankfully, I spared you beautiful people of that. xD.. Just know it could be worse! And with that, I leave y'all with this: Never let the fires of reading die out, read on!**


End file.
